kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Bulblax
Emperor Bulblax is a minor antagonist in Classic Kirby and a reoccurring antagonist in Trooper Village Stories and Awakening. He was the emperor of all the Grub-dogs, and the commanding officer of all the hostile Grub-dogs the Pikmin encountered. Emperor Bulblax was the first enemy Steve fought, and was the first antagonist to appear in Peter Tagg's plush shows. Appearances Emperor Bulblax, despite being a Bulblax, initially appeared as a regular Bulborb. In his later appearances, he had a look which resembled the Emperor Bulblax from the Pikmin franchise. History Classic Kirby It's assumed that Emperor Bulblax had caused trouble for Steve before. Wenlock and Mandeville mentioned to him that Emperor Bulblax is back and kidnapped Joe, and Steve mentions that they wiped out the Bulblaxes ages ago. .]]After learning Emperor Bulblax had survived their previous encounter, Steve broke down a gate and confronted him with Wenlock and Mandeville. Emperor Bulblax told Steve that he would eat Joe and they wouldn't be able to stop him. Steve saved Joe from being eaten, which confused Emperor Bulblax as he was able to get Joe out of his mouth before being eaten. Emperor Bulblax then told Steve that he's a robotic plush, and that he will eat Joe because he's organic. However, he was then defeated by Steve and The Mascots. Trooper Village Stories In episode 1, Emperor Bulblax returned and ate the Secret Safe. Despite saying he would win against Olimar and his army of Pikmin, he ended up getting defeated by them. Some time later, Emperor Bulblax met Liquid Snake and became friends with him. They attempted to use a Metal Gear for utter destruction, but were both defeated by Solid Snake and Mayor R Bulborb. Later on, Emperor Bulblax turned Trooper Village into a hotel resort for him and his minions. However, they were defeated by Olimar and Louie. He wasn't seen again for a few years, appearing as one of the characters Joseph had to defeat without the use of Bomb Rocks. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Emperor Bulblax met Liquid Snake again, and they both decided to join Character D's Hitman Team. Trivia *For Emperor Bulblax's re-apperance in Trooper Village Stories, Peter wanted him to look more like the Emperor Bulblax from the Pikmin series. So he and Philippa went into town to buy some green felt for his back, and some purple felt for his tongue. They took one of Peter's spare Bulborb plushies, and turned it into Emperor Bulblax. *Emperor Bulblax has been defeated and survived more times than any antagonist featured in the series. Category:Characters Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Creatures Category:Classic Kirby Origins Characters Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Demon Team Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Original Pages Category:BULBORB-HOUND Category:Deceased Characters Category:Character D's Hitman Team Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Classic Kirby Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Characters created in 2011 Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters Category:Living Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 1 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Antagonists